Werewolve, Human, Vampire
by filmgurl2008
Summary: It's Jasper's first day at Forks High and he's already getting hit on by a werewolve; Jacob. They're relationship progresses quickly and they're madly in love, but what'll happen when Japer's ex, Edward, shows up? Jacobxhuman!Jasper.Edwardxhuman!Jasper.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

As Jasper Hale walked down one of the long corridors of Forks High he could feel people looking in his direction...even though they weren't looking at him directly, he didn't like it. Not one bit. As he and his sister continued to walk along the corridor they passed a large group of boys –who were most likely in their final year of high school-, he couldn't help but see how they looked at his younger sister. Not that he cared too much...everyone looked at his sister that way.

They were both very beautiful teenagers -more so than other kids their age-, but whereas Jasper tended to play down his looks by wearing shirts, sweaters and trousers that somehow did and didn't suite him...his sister Rosalie, made the most of her looks by wearing very girlie cloths, make-up and letting her long blond hair dangle down around her.

They both stopped outside the door at the end of the corridor on the left side. Class A6. Rosalie looked over at the boys further up the corridor and smiled at them. The two at the front then seemed to start arguing about who she was smiling at. Rosalie then turned back to face her brother smiling almost proudly.

"You're an animal..." Jasper told her.

Her smile turned into a mischievous one. "I don't know what you mean, big brother."

"Yeah, I bet you don't..." He said and turned to look through the classroom door. There were so many people in the room...most of them were crowded at the front and the centre of the room –talking and laughing-, there was only one person sat at the back row. The boy sat at the back caught Jasper's eyes immediately; he was tall, russet skinned, muscular, and had long black hair.

"Hey, Jazz...you okay?" Rosalie asked; pulling at her brother's shoulder.

Jasper turned to look at his younger sister. "What...y-yeah..."

Rosalie gave him a concerned look. "I know you don't like the crowds and stuff...but you'll be okay." She smiled; it was soft and sweet.

He looked at her suspiciously. "What do you want? I'm not lending you money."

"Whatever. Anyway, you'll be fine..." She said and turned to walk away in the direction of the boys they passed earlier.

"Hey, Rose..." Jasper started; she turned to face him. "Don't get impregnated by a jock...Dad'll kill you." He said with an amused expression. She sighed angrily and spun round, walking towards the boys. Jasper shook his head and walked into the classroom; he paused for a moment near the door...a few people turned to look at him. He could feel his face getting hot as it turned red; he looked down at the floor and walked quickly up the outside isle of a row of tables–closest to the door- to the back row.

He sat down on the chair at the end of the desk; it was the only desk on the back row that was for two people instead of three of four...so he figured sitting there would mean no one would sit next to him, they would sit with their friends on another row. As Jasper sat looking at the front, waiting for the teacher to come in, he could hear some of the kids talking.

"Isn't that the new guy?"

"Yeah...did you see his sister? She's beautiful! But he's..."

"Not." Someone said and they started to laugh.

Jasper looked from the front of the classroom down to the table he was sitting at; he could feel people watching him again. _'...I hate it here...I wanna go _home _where Alice is...and everyone else...'_ Jasper was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt someone sit next to him. He lifted his head up and looked at the person next to him.

It was the boy who had -until moments ago- been sitting at the other side of the back row, the person who had caught Jasper's eye.

"Hey..." The boy said and grinned at Jasper. Up close the boy looked even taller, more muscular and looked older than sixteen or seventeen –the age of the rest of the people in their year group. His eyes were dark...they were staring straight into Jasper's and then he realised the boy was waiting for him to say something.

"Err...hi..." Jasper said quietly. He realised how big the other boy was...with him been so muscular they were sat very close to one another; they were almost touching.

"You're the new guy, right?" The boy asked.

"Err...y-yeah..." Jasper said; he moved his gaze to the front of the class.

The boy folded his arms on the table and leaned to the side closer to Jasper. "You should ignore those people..." He told Jasper.

Jasper looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "...W-what do you mean?"

"Those who were talking about you...just ignore them. They're assholes."

"Erm...I-I wasn't listening to them..." He lied.

The boy grinned at him. "So you always look down at the exact moment someone says something about you...because you weren't listening to them." Jasper was speechless; he turned his head to face the boy. The boy laughed lightly. "I'm Jacob."

"...Jasper." He said as his face turned red.

"So...err, was that your sister...the girl who was standing with you outside?" Jacob asked.

'_No wonder he came to sit next to me...' _Jasper sighed and turned in his seat –as much as he could- to face Jacob; their legs brushed together. "Yes she is, but be warned she may look beautiful...angel like even...but as soon as she gets the chance, she will destroy you...use you, rip your heart out and completely destroy you..." He told Jacob; his face was bright red –due to their contact- as he turned back to face the front. "So now you know that...you can move back over there now." He put his elbows on the table and used his hands to cup his face.

Jacob stared at the blond boy wide eyed. "Erm, what? Why do I have to move?" He asked almost defensively.

Jasper tilted his head to look back at Jacob. "That's the only reason you moved over here, right? To ask me about Rosalie."

Jacob's eyes narrowed; a hint of something that looked to Jasper like playfulness. "Actually I was just going to tell you she should watch out...girls like her'll get a lot of attention from the guys here...well, most of them...but if you want me to move, I'll move." He stood up from the chair he was sitting at.

Jasper's eyes widened and he looked up at Jacob. "Wait...you didn't sit over here because of Rose?"

Jacob sighed and sat back down facing Jasper; their legs touching again. "Why would I do that?"

Jasper was taken back a little. "W-well, I just figured you sat next to me to find out who she was...it wouldn't be the first time it's happened."

Jacob frowned at him. "Well that's not why I moved over here..."

"Then why did you?" Jasper asked before he'd even thought about what he was saying.

Jacob stayed silent for a moment and then grinned widely. "What would you say if I said it was because I think you're cute?"

Jasper's eyes widened and his face turned a dark shade of red. Jacob's grin widened. Before Jasper could say anything the teacher came into the room. "Sorry, I'm late...everyone sit down, I have a test for you all!" The teacher then walked around to every table and handed out a test to each student. He didn't even seem to realise Jasper was a new student. "Okay, you can all begin!"

Jasper was half-way through his test when he realised Jacob's arms were on the table with his head resting on them; his dark eyes were staring straight at him. It made Jasper nervous...he didn't like been stared at by people anyway, but with it been someone he found quite attractive it made him feel even worse. His eyes flashed nervously from his paper to Jacob and back to his paper. Jacob grinned and sat up, as he pulled his hand off the table it slid across and brushed against Jasper's groin; Jasper's face turned red and he tensed from Jacob's touch.

"Oops..." Jacob said; the way he said it made Jasper think it was an accident...but then when he saw the wide mischievous smirk on the boy's face, he realised it hadn't been.

Jasper found himself feeling angry at Jacob...it wasn't because he had actually touched him, no, it was more because of the fact that he had tried to make it sound like an accident when it clearly wasn't.

The bell rang and everyone in the class started to pack up. Jasper grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder before he walked out of the room as quickly as possible. He was walking down the corridor –shoving past the huge crowds that occupied it- when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder; the hand's grip was so tight, Jasper found himself not been able to walk forward as it pulled him to a stop. He turned to look over his shoulder and was about to yell at the person it belonged to...when he saw who it was. There was a tall russet skinned boy, his face grinning widely down at Jasper. It was Jacob.

"Why ya' running off, eh Jasper?" Jacob asked as he pulled Jasper around to face him. He bent forward; his face only a few inches in front of the blonds face.

Jasper could feel his face burn red again. "...Err...I have to get to my next lesson..." He said distantly as he tried to pull free of Jacob's grasp.

Jacob pulled his face away from Jasper's; his hand still holding his shoulder tightly. "Is this because I touched you?" He asked; a grin on his face. Jasper stopped trying to pull away and he looked straight up at Jacob's face. "...Because really, my hand only brushed against it, It's not as if I sat there and grabbed a hold of your dic-!"

Jasper pressed the palm of his hand against Jacob's mouth in an effort to shut him up. "_What_ are you doing?" He said quietly as his face turned an even darker shade of red. He felt something wet against his hand and pulled it away quickly from Jacob's mouth as he realised he had _licked _him. "What are you doing? Can't you see how many people are around!?"

Jacob continued to grin down at the shorter boy. "So? And anyway all I was going to say was that I didn't grab your dic-!"

Jasper's hands flew to cover Jacob's mouth again. "Stop. Talking." He said as he felt Jacob's lips moving against his palm, when he felt them stop moving he moved his hands. Jacob's grin widened. Jasper looked away quickly. "Is there something you want? Or can I go now..."

"Well...I wanted to ask you something..."

Jasper looked up at Jacob; a confused look on his face. He could feel people watching them as they walked by. "Can't you ask me later? I really need to go..." He said as he tried to pull away again.

"Wait a minute...stop trying to pull away from me." Jacob said loudly. He sounded irritated and nervous, Jasper realised. Jasper stopped moving immediately. "Err...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to shout at you..." He said looking down at Jasper's face. "...I just wanna ask you something..."

Jasper could feel more eyes watching him after Jacob had yelled. "Can't you ask me after school?...Please...people are watching..."

Jacob looked around the corridor and realised people were watching them. Jacob didn't care...he couldn't explain how much he didn't care...but Jasper did seem to care, so he let go of his shoulder. "Meet me at the field behind the school at the end of the day."

Jasper nodded weakly. He wasn't sure whether he should leave now or not...Jacob's voice and expression had changed...they seemed to have darkened almost, but Jasper could feel more eyes on him and Jacob so he decided to leave. As Jasper got to the end of the corridor, he turned to look to see if Jacob was still there...he was; he towered over most the kids in the corridor so it was easy to see him as he stood watching Jasper.

******

The rest of the day seemed to drag...or at least Jasper thought so. He hadn't seen Rosalie since this morning or Jacob since first lesson, which kind-of worried him. He hadn't made any other friends...not that he had tried; he was still thinking about Jacob.

Jasper was walking slowly around the school towards the field. _'Why am I even going to meet him?...It's not as if we're friends or anything, although he is really good look-! Stop thinking like that about _him_...there's no way he's not straight...' _Jasper stopped his thoughts and tried to walk the rest of the way _without_ thinking about Jacob or anything else.

"Jasper!" A voice yelled; Jasper recognised the voice immediately, he turned to look behind him and up the hill to where Jacob was standing. He made his way up the hill and Jacob walked down to meet him halfway. "Hey, thanks for coming...I wasn't sure you were going to show up..."

"Yeah, me either..." He said, although he knew he had been going to meet him ever since he had asked him to this morning. "So, what is it you want?" Jasper asked.

Jacob looked away for a moment before grabbing hold of Jasper's shoulders and pulled him closer; he hesitated for a moment before crashing his lips against Jasper's. Jasper's eyes widened in shock...but he made no attempt to pull away from Jacob. After a few moments Jacob's arms moved from Jasper's shoulders down the bottom of his back; pushing so Jasper was pressed up against him. Japer was now kissing back and his hands worked their way up Jacob's body to his neck, wrapping his arms around him and pulling himself closer to the taller boy. Jacob's hands moved to Jasper's waist as he pulled away; Jasper's face was red –it seemed to be red every time Jacob had seen him today- and his breathing was deep and ragged.

Jacob ginned widely down at the shorter boy. "I knew you were gay..."

Jasper pulled his arms away from Jacob's neck; a confused and...hurt expression on his face. "You...you...I need to go..." He pulled out of Jacob's grasp and turned to walk away.

Jacob grabbed his wrist and pulled on it with such force, it made Jasper spin around to face him. "What's wrong?...What'd I do? You kissed me back, you can't be mad at _me_ for that!" He yelled –almost- angrily.

"Let go!" Jasper shouted and pushed at Jacob. Jacob let go and watched as Jasper ran down the hill and around the school.

"What the-?" Jacob stayed at the hill for a moment before running down it.

******

Jasper was laid on his bed in his bedroom...where he had been since he came in from school. He was on the phone with his best friend.

"So, he actually _kissed_ you?" Asked a soft but high pitched squeaky voice down the phone.

Jasper found that his friend's voice was strangely excited about what had happened between himself and Jacob. "Yes, Alice...that is what I said."

"Don't talk to me like that! I don't know and I was here thinking Rosalie would be the one to get a boyfriend on the first day..." She laughed. "So then what happened?"

"Well..." Jasper hesitated for a moment. "He said he'd known I was gay and I got mad, yelled at him and ran off..." He told her quietly; in a somewhat ashamed tone.

"You did _what_!?" Alice yelled angrily down the phone. "Why did you do that? What did he say?"

"...He said, _'I knew you were gay.'_"

Alice sighed heavily. "Jasper...this...this guy, Jacob...just because he said that doesn't make him like _that_ guy...you need to forget about that..." She said softly.

He knew Alice would say something along those lines...but then again, that was what he wanted to hear...especially from her. Alice had been his best friend for years...they were close and always had been; they were so close that when he figured out he was gay, she was the first and _only _person he'd told.

"Yeah...I know Alice...thanks for listening to me go on..."

She laughed lightly. "Anytime...and you'll figure out what to do about this Jacob guy...anyway, I need to go...I think Edward's shouting me...talk to ya' later..."

"Yeah, bye." As soon as he hung up the phone he could hear his sister shouting him. He climbed off the bed –lazily- and made his way out to the hallway. He could hear her shouting him again, so he walked down the stairs to see her standing at the front door.

"You've got a visitor." She said with a sly smile on her face.

Jasper frowned in confusion, but as she opened the door wider, his eyes widened. Jacob was standing at his front door. "Hey..." He said; his usual grin was nowhere to be seen on his face.

"Err...hey..." Jasper said slowly.

"Well, I'm going out. You can come in now if you want..." Rosalie said quickly and pushed past Jacob. "Oh, tell Mum and Dad I'm at a new friend's house!" She said and ran out of the garden.

"Wait! Where are yo-!" Jasper shouted after her, but stopped when he realised she was gone. Jasper sighed and looked up at Jacob...who had at some point walked into the house. "What are you doing?" He asked the taller boy.

"Your sister said I could come in...didn't you hear her?" Jacob said pointing towards the door.

Jasper sighed again. "What do you want?"

"To talk." Jacob answered simply.

Jasper waited for him to elaborate on what he said...but he didn't. So Jasper turned and headed for the stairs. "You might as well come upstairs...my parents will be home soon and if they see you standing in the hall they'll think we're been robbed." He said and looked over his shoulder at Jacob.

Jacob grinned. "And what is that supposed to mean?" He asked as he followed Jasper up the stairs.

Jasper walked over to sit down on his bed; looking at Jacob who stood in front of the door. "So...what is it you want?"

"Like I said, to talk." Jacob answered; he walked over to Jasper's desk and started to look at the photos that were set on it. One caught his eyes more than the others. It was a photo of Jasper with a girl on his back; he was giving her a piggy-back. Jasper's hair was slightly longer than it was now and the girl's was short and brown, she also looked very small and pale...her skin was a lighter shade than Jasper's, Jacob couldn't help but notice. "Who's this?" He asked as he picked the photo up.

Jasper climbed off the bed and took the photo out of Jacob's hand; their fingers brushing together. "A friend."

"Your girlfriend? Is that why you-..." Jacob was cut off as Jasper spoke.

"No...she's my best friend, her name's Alice." He put the photo back down onto the desk only to find that Jacob had picked another one up.

Jacob was holding a photo in his hand...it was a photo of Jasper in a dark blue blazer, grey trousers and a blue tie, it was a school uniform, he looked younger and was standing with the girl named Alice and another boy who was standing in the middle of the other two with the same uniform. The boy in the middle had red-brown hair and pale skin –the same shade as Alice's. They were all standing close together, but he had his right arm around the girl's shoulders and his left arm around Jasper's waist; gripping at it tightly and holding him close to his own body. Jacob frowned at the photo. "Who's he?"

Jasper sighed irritably. "Edward...he's Alice's brother." He reached to grab the photo from Jacob, but the taller boy moved it out of his reach.

"I thought you said _she_ was your best friend."

"She is..." Jasper told him with a confused look on his face.

"Then why's _his_ arm around you and not hers?"

Jasper frowned at him. "I told you...we're best friends..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, that makes perfect sense why her brother's arm is around you..."

Jasper went to grab the photo out of his hand again, but Jacob moved again. "Give me the photo...it has nothing to do with you whose arm is around me, anyway...now give it back." He went for the photo again...but Jacob moved around him –moving to stand in front of Jasper's bed.

"What's it worth?" Jacob grinned widely and playfully.

Jasper grinned back up at him. "Give me it...and I won't have to hurt you."

Jacob laughed; it was a loud and roaring noise. "Like you could _short-ass_!"

"I'm not short compared to _most_ people!" Jacob just continued to grin. Jasper pounced at Jacob; knocking him over onto his bed. Jasper was shocked that he had moved Jacob at all...never mind completely knocked him over.

Jacob was laid on the bed; his eyes were wide in shock...but then he just started to laugh. Jasper reached for the photo, again Jacob moved it out of reach –further above his head- and the blond boy moved further up Jacob and managed to grab the photo out of his dark-skinned hand. He laughed in triumph down at Jacob. Jacob just stared up at Jasper and then he realised what position they were in. Jacob was laid on his back and Jasper was on top of him...his body pressed against the taller boy's...their faces inch's apart.

"S-sorry..." Jasper pushed himself up –by pushing on Jacob's chest- and stopped all of a sudden as he realised his groin was pressed –and had just been rubbing- against Jacob's. His face turned red. "S-s-o-..." Jacob grabbed Jasper's wrist and pulled on it; making Jasper fall forward onto him. Jasper placed his hand at both sides of Jacob's head and looked down at him; he could feel Jacob's hand trace over his bum and up to the bottom of his back, pushing him harder against him. Jasper moved closer and let his lips hover over Jacob's for a moment before the taller boy lifted up and crashed his lips against the blond's.

* * *

End of chapter 1!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Come Over To My House

Jacob slid his tongue out of his mouth; he licked at Jasper's mouth before forcing it in-between the blond's lips and then into his mouth. Jacob slid his hands round to Jasper's sides; he pulled the other's sweater and shirt up, just high enough so he could trace his hands over the pale skin of the bottom of Jasper's back. Jasper moaned lightly as Jacob's tongue continued to probe his mouth; Jacob smirked. He slid his hand under Jasper's trousers and grabbed roughly at his ass.

Jasper pulled his mouth away from Jacob's; a thin line of saliva dripping down his chin from Jacob's tongue. He looked down at Jacob; a confused and apologetic look on his face. He could feel Jacob's hand grip tighter at his bum again. "S-stop it..." He started to climb off of Jacob, but couldn't move too far due to the hand down the back of his pants. Jacob –reluctantly- pulled his hand out of Jasper's pants. Jasper moved to sit at the side of his bed, his back against the wall; he looked down. "I-I'm sorry..." He said quietly as he used his sleeve to wipe at his chin.

Jacob pushed himself up and leaned against the bed's headboard. "Sorry?...Don't be. It's not like you've done ought wrong."

Jasper looked up at Jacob; he was grinning at him. Jasper couldn't help but smile back. "Erm...so what did you want to talk about?"

Jacob's grin faded as he turned to face Jasper. "I actually...wanted to say sorry...for earlier, I mean I'm not sure what I did exactly, but...I'm sorry anyway."

Jasper was shocked...he hadn't thought he'd made Jacob feel the need to apologise. "Err...it wasn't your fault...I mean I didn't leave because you _kissed _me...it was because of what you said." He told him and laughed nervously.

"What I said?...Why did that bother you? All I meant was that I'd guessed, and I obviously got it right."

"It wasn't because _you_ said it..." Jasper said frowning at the taller boy. "It's just someone's said that to me before...and then they..." He trailed off.

"Then they what?" Jacob asked, but he quickly realised that Jasper wasn't comfortable continuing what he was saying...so he left it at that. "You know I followed you home, right?" Jasper looked up and by the look on his face...Jacob realised he didn't know, but then again he hadn't actually thought he would have known, he was just trying to change the subject. "Yeah...well, like I said I came to apologise but I thought you might have needed some time to cool down...so I waited outside for about an hour..."

"You realise that makes you sound like a stalker, right?"

Jacob examined Jasper's face and when he saw that he didn't look angry, he smiled at him. "Yeah...guess it does, doesn't it?" Jasper nodded in agreement. Jacob looked over to the desk and saw the photo's that he had been looking at earlier. "So...how long have you known that girl...err, Alice, right?"

"Why'd you wanna know?" He asked –almost- defensively.

"Just curious...and before you jump to conclusions again, I don't care if she would use me and rip my heart out, or whatever...I'm asking 'cause I wanna know about you..."

Jasper could feel his face turning red. "Err...I...I've known her most of my life...since we were about three, I think..."

"Wow, that's a while...you guys must be close then?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, we're really close...I tell her everything." He said smiling down at the photo in his hand; it was the one he had taken from Jacob before...

"_Everything_, huh?" Jacob asked; he moved closer to Jasper, who didn't realise. "You tell her I kissed you?"

Jasper laughed quietly. "I did actually..."

"Yeah, what she say?"

Jasper laughed again. "She got excited and then yelled at me...for running away from you." Jacob laughed; Jasper looked up at him and smiled. He realised the taller boy had moved. "You've moved...why?"

Jacob grinned down at Jasper. "Felt like it. So...I guess your friend knows you're gay then?"

"Yes. She was the first...well _only_ person I've told."

"Your sister doesn't know? Or your parents?"

"Do yours know?" Jasper asked as he turned his whole body to face Jacob. "I mean...I am only _assuming_ your gay...you know, seen as you kissed me."

Jacob grinned. "No...nobody knows...well, apart from you."

"Why not?" Jasper asked curiously; inching closer to Jacob. "Are you ashamed...or you have a girlfriend to hide the fact that you're gay?"

Jacob pushed Jasper over and climbed on top of him; straddling his hips. "I am _not_ ashamed of anything, especially of that."

"I don't believe you...if you're not ashamed-!" Jasper started but was cut off by Jacob.

Jacob moved his face closer to Jasper's. It was so close that Jacob's lips were _hovering_ over Jasper's as he spoke. "If I'm _so_ ashamed as you think...I wouldn't be able to admit that _I like you, _now would I?" Jacob could feel the heat coming from Jasper's face as it burned bright red again. He pressed his lips against the smaller boy's and quickly forced his tongue into his mouth.

Jasper couldn't help but find he was kissing Jacob back at full force. His arms wrapped themselves around the other boy's neck; clinging to Jacob as he pulled him closer...pressing their body's together. He started to rub himself against Jacob as he felt the taller boy start to –slowly- grind his hips against his own. Jasper opened his mouth to moan loudly; Jacob smirked and moved his lips down to the blond's neck, nipping and sucking at the pale skin. Jasper's hand moved from Jacob's neck and tangled itself into his black hair; he moaned again as he felt Jacob bite down and press against him harder.

Jasper's bedroom door flew open.

"Jasper are you-?...Honey, there's a large dark-skinned man rubbing his-self against Jasper!"

Jasper's eyes were wide as he tilted his head back to look at who the intruder was...although he recognised his voice, very, very well. "Dad!" He couldn't believe it was his Dad who was the one to walk in on him in _this_ kind of position...but to shout it down to his Mother was something else.

At the very moment Jasper looked back to Jacob, a tall, long-blond haired beautiful woman came crashing in to the room; she was frowning angrily and in her hand, she held a..._wooden broom_.

* * *

"She...she...she tried to hit him with the broom!!!" Alice laughed hysterically down the phone. She had been trying to hold it in...but Jasper had figured she wouldn't be able to do it for long, and he had been right. She was laughing so loudly that Jasper's phone was vibrating with the noise.

"Alice..." Jasper said; irritated.

"I'm sorry..." She said; her voice was quiet and muffled as she tried to hold the laughter back. It only lasted a few moments...before she started again, this time it was twice as loud. "...Hit him with the broom! Hahahaha!"

"I'm going now, talk later..." He didn't wait for a reply before hanging up and shoving the phone into his pocket. He started to walk down the corridor to his next class.

"Jasper!" Someone yelled.

Jasper turned to see who it was...and his eyes widened in shock and his face turned red from embarrassment. He was sure _this guy_ wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore...not after last nights events. The boy stopped in front of Jasper; looking down at him. "J-Jacob?"

"Hey..." Jacob said scratching at the back of his head. "I...err, I'm sorry...y'know about last night."

Jasper stared at him in complete confusion. "You're sorry? What are you sorry for? It was _my_ Mom who tried to kill you with a broom! Why are you apologising!?" He asked; all the while moving closer to Jacob.

Jacob grinned down at him ruefully. "If it wasn't for me...your parents wouldn't know...that you're gay n all, so, sorry."

Jasper sighed and smiled lightly. "They'd have found out eventually...and anyway, I'm the one who should be apologising...not only did my Mom try to kill you, but then she kicked you out before asking who you are to _me_ or anything..." Jasper's smile faded. _"...Who you are to me..."_, No, he hadn't meant to say _that_. That's not what he meant. Jacob was just a friend...saying that made him sound like...sound like..._more that a friend_. He averted his eyes away from Jacob's.

"Who I am to..._you_?" Jacob grinned; it was a wide grin...wider than Jasper had seen before. "_Who_ am I to you?" He asked as he leaned closer to Jasper; their faces inches apart.

As Jacob's face was so close to his, Japer's eyes moved back to look at Jacob; a blush creeping across his face. "Erm...err...a friend! Yeah, you're my friend, right?" He said quickly and nervously.

"What if I wanna be more than just your friend?" Jacob asked, but before Jasper had a chance to respond to his question, the taller boy grabbed his wrist and pulled him into an empty classroom. He pushed Jasper up against the wall, placed his arms against the wall at each side of Jasper's head and then pressed his body against the smaller boy's, looking down into his eyes.

Jasper moaned at the sudden contact. "W-what're you doing? What if someone comes in?"

Jacob grinned down at him. "This classroom's not in use today...every class that has this room is in the hall today, lectures going on."

"S-so why are we in here?" Jasper asked nervously; his cheeks were bright red...and his eyes were fixed on Jacob's, unable to look away from them.

Jacob pressed his body harder against Jasper's; making sure their groins pressed the hardest together. "What if I wanna be more than a friend?" He asked again.

"I-I...I don't understand..."

Jacob grinned. "Don't give me that shit. You know what I mean...I like you, a. Lot. I wanna be with you, and before you jump to your conclusions, I don't mean sex...well, I mean eventually sex, but I mean like a couple..." He said and then stared down at Jasper, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"You...you mean...you really like me that much? I-I..." Jasper started but let his sentence fade. He took a deep breath and then laughed nervously. "I can't believe I'm actually considering this! I don't know you. I just moved here yesterday and you're asking me into a relationship! I don't get it...I mean why would you-...I just don't..." He couldn't understand it. Not one bit. Why would someone like Jacob pick him? Nobody in their right mind would pick him. So why was Jacob?

"Jasper...please..." Jacob said softly. He pressed his forehead against the blond and smiled softly. "I like you so much, I want you so bad and I want to be with you."

Jasper's heart was racing. This was something else he didn't understand...how Jacob could do this to him. He had been thinking about the tall russet skinned boy all night and his heart felt like it would break if he didn't see him soon and then there was how he felt himself get hard at just thinking of the other boy. "I don't..." He moved his lips closer to Jacob's, their lips brushing together but not completely touching. "How are you doing this to me? I don't know you, I met you just yesterday and you're all I think about...I want you, I want to be with you but I..."

"But you what?"

"I don't think I can do this..." Jasper said, he tried to move away from Jacob's lips...but found himself unable to do so.

"You haven't even tried. Can't we just..." Jacob moved his lips so they were touching Japer's, but he only moved them as he spoke. "Try. Let's just try. Please."

"C-c-come over to m-my house, after school...w-we can talk there. Yeah?" He could feel Jacob's lips turn upwards into a smile against his own lips.

"Yeah. I'll be there." Jacob stepped away from Jasper and smiled when he heard Jasper whimper –that he tried to hide- at the loss of them been pressed together. He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently and lightly to Jasper's, he quickly pulled away, grinned and left the classroom.

Jasper took a few deep breaths. All he had wanted to do was kiss Jacob, press his body even closer to his...without their cloths. He had never felt this way about anyone else, not ever. He had a feeling this wasn't just a high school crush...he had a feeling this was a lot more serious than that and that it was going to get serious and complicated real soon, real quick.

* * *

End of chapter 2!

Thanks for reading, reviewing and stuff!

I know not much happens in this chapter but more will happen in the next one...so, what do you think so far?


	3. Chapter 3: Sleeping Over

Jasper was standing in front of his bedroom door, shifting from foot to foot nervously. His eyes roaming his bedroom trying to avoid looking at Jacob, who was sat on his bed grinning over at him. He was trying to ignore the fact of how right it seemed having Jacob in his room and on his bed. It felt right...and that he didn't understand. He had said it earlier to Jacob, he didn't know him...but he was all he could think of...all he wanted.

"So, err, you gonna stand there all night or you gonna come sit down?" Jacob asked, grinning.

"W-what, err, y-yeah." Jasper said quietly and hurried over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He heard Jacob sigh and the next thing he knew the bigger boy had wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him further back onto the bed; Jasper was laid on his back with Jacob sitting crossed-legged next to his shoulder. "Erm...why?"

Jacob leaned his face over Jasper's. "You were sitting on the edge of the bed, looking so nervous it looked like you thought I was going to jump you any second. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

Jasper's face saddened –and his nervousness had faded. "Sorry..."

Jacob grinned, his serious face gone within milliseconds. "I didn't say I didn't like it...you're even cuter when you're nervous."

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I was joking. I don't like you been nervous around me. I'd like you to be able to be yourself around me...pretty much like you were last night, y'know when you were all over me." Jacob's grin widened.

Jasper's eyes widened. "When I was all over you!? You are joking right? I wasn't-...y-you pulled me on top of you!"

Jacob climbed on top of Jasper's hips and he leaned forward, nuzzling his nose against Jasper's neck. He smirked, loving at the way Jasper titled his head back, giving Jacob more of his neck. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

"I-I...y-you..." Jasper gasped out of shock as he felt Jacob bite his neck lightly. "W-what are you doing?"

"Have you thought about what we were talking about earlier?" Jacob asked, going back to nuzzling Jasper's neck.

"What we were talking about earlier?" Jasper asked. He was too distracted by Jacob on top of him to remember anything before Jacob came into his room.

Jacob pulled away and looked down at Jasper's face, staring into his deep green eyes. "Are you saying you don't remember what we were talking about?"

Jasper took a deep shaky breath. "You're sat on me, moving and biting my neck...how am I supposed to remember what we were talking about earlier today?"

Jacob grinned and moved his face closer to Jasper's, their noses touching. "I like that." He said and rubbed against Jasper's body. "I like you and I wanna be with you. So, what'd you say?"

"I don't..."

"Come on Jasper, let's just try. What do you have to lose?" Jacob asked. He pressed his lips to Jasper's and slowly started to grind against Jasper's crotch. He pulled away and grinned at Jasper, who was moving back against Jacob. "Come on, I promise, you won't regret it. We'll have fun and stuff...we'll be good for each other."

Jasper wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck and pressed his lips to Jacob's chastely. He pulled away after a few moments. "O-okay...we'll give it a go, but...until I'm sure, we're not having sex." He half-grinned, thinking that Jacob wouldn't like the idea of no sex.

"That's fine by me...but, what do you mean until you're sure?" Jacob asked.

Jasper could see the worried look in Jacob's eyes. He smiled softly. "Listen, I, err, I haven't done that before...I like you, I really, really do, but I'm not just-..."

"Gonna let me in your pants."

"Straight away." Jasper smiled and watched Jacob smile widely back at him. "I just don't want to do it and then you decided you don't want to stick around anymore." He said sadly.

Jacob pressed his nose to Jasper's neck again and used his right hand to cup Jasper's face. "I ain't going anywhere; I'm staying right here, with you...forever." Jasper turned his head to the left towards Jacob. Jacob looked at him and then pressed his lips to Jasper's gently. "I swear..." He kissed Jasper again. "I ain't leaving you..." He kissed him again. "I promise..." He kissed him again. "Not ever."

Jasper pushed on Jacob's shoulder and Jacob took the hint and rolled off of him and onto his back. Jasper climbed onto him and leaned his face closer to Jacob's. "You're not going to leave me?" He pressed his lips to Jacob's quickly. "Ever?" He kissed him again.

"Not ever."

Jasper couldn't help the happy smile that spread across his face. "Good." He said and kissed Jacob. After a few minutes of long deep kisses, Jasper pulled away. "My, err, my parents are out of town tonight and Rose is sleeping at a friends...you, err, could sleep over if you want."

Jacob stared up at Jasper.

"I mean if you want to stay you can, if you don't that's fine...I-I was just..."

"No, no-..."

"Oh, okay, that's fine. I mean, it is up to you-..."

"You didn't let me finish. I want to stay..." Jacob propped himself up onto his elbows. "If you're sure that's okay, I mean."

"Yes!" Jasper looked away from Jacob's face, his cheeks red with embarrassment at how happy he had sounded. "I mean yeah, sure, that's okay."

Jacob smiled and pulled Jasper down for another kiss.

******

Jacob looked down at Jasper and smiled. They had been watching TV for a few hours now and Jasper had fallen asleep against Jacob, before moving to lay on his lap. It had amazed Jacob; Jasper had still been fully asleep while he moved to lay down on the sofa, resting his head in Jacob's lap. Jacob could stay like that all night, but he could imagine how uncomfortable if would be for Jasper to lay like that all night. "Jasper, hey Jasper, come on, it's late..." He said and nudged the smaller framed boy. Jacob watched Jasper groan and turn over onto his back, smiling sleepily up at Jacob. Jacob smiled down at him and ran his thumb over his bottom lip before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "Come on babe, you'll be comfier in bed."

"Do that again." Jasper said quietly; his voice and face was covered with tiredness.

Jacob smiled and leaned to kiss Jasper again and then once more. "Wrap your arms around my neck." He said as he placed his left arm around Jasper's shoulders and his right arm under Jasper's legs. He stood up from the sofa as Jasper wrapped his long thing arms around his neck. He carried Jasper up the stairs and into his room. He laid him down on the bed. "So, am I on the floor?" Jacob asked looking down at Jasper.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Get in the bed."

Jacob grinned and quickly stripped down to his boxers, his grin inwardly widened as he noticed Jasper had watched him undress. He kneeled on the bed and climbed over Jasper and then under the covers next to the blond. He wrapped his arm around Jasper's waist as he turned onto his side to look at Jacob.

"So, that's why you didn't go home and get some pj's."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You wanted to sleep in nothing but your boxers." Jasper smiled. "Don't worry, I don't mind." He said and moved closer to Jacob. He rested his hand palm flat against Jacob's chest –and was surprised at how hot his skin was- and moved his mouth to his, pressing their lips together. The kiss turned from sweet and slow to deep and passionate. Jasper opened his mouth and let Jacob's tongue in.

As the kiss continued, Jacob pulled Jasper on top of him. His hands ran up and down Jasper's sides a few times before his left hand ran under his night-shirt and up to the top of his back, his right hand worked its way under his pyjama bottoms and grabbed at his bum roughly. Jacob smirked as he felt Jasper gasp into the kiss. Their kiss was still going as they started to rub against each other, their hips grinding together.

Jasper quickly pulled away from the kiss. He climbed off of Jacob just as quickly and laid down next to him.

"Wha-what? Did I do something wrong?" Jacob asked. "Is it because I grabbed your ass?"

"N-no, yeah, well...no, I just got...erm, a little excited?" Jasper said nervously and made a motion pointing down under the covers.

Jacob frowned and then his face relaxed as he realised what Jasper meant. "Oh..." He pulled the cover up to look down at Jasper's legs. He smiled as he saw Jasper's pyjama bottoms were tented. He moved closer to Jasper and gently fisted his crotch. "You want some help with that?"

Jasper's breathing hitched immediately as Jacob's grip on his crotch tightened. "I-I...b-but I-I..."

Jacob leaned his face closer to Jasper's. "We don't have to have sex, just let me help with this..."

"But..."

Jacob pressed his lips to Jasper's, slow and loving. He let go of Jasper's crotch and slid it under the blond's pyjama bottoms and boxers, he wrapped his hand around Jasper's cock and slowly started to stroke him. Jacob pulled away from Jasper's lips and moved his mouth close to the blond's ear. "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

Jasper's hips were already rolling forward into Jacob's hand. "Uh-, I-I know...I trust you." He said and pulled his head away from Jacob enough so their lips could crash together. A short while later Jacob's grip around Jasper cock had tightened and his strokes were faster and harder, making Jasper moan.

Jacob squeezed his hand tighter and after a few more quick rough strokes, Jasper came in Jacob's hand. He breathed deeply as he watched Jacob stare at him. "I, err...I d-did something wrong...d-didn't I?" He said, his breathing still un-even.

"What? No." Jacob shuffled closer to Jasper. "Why''d you say that?"

"You were looking at me."

"I like looking at you..." Jacob moved his face close to Jasper's. "I mean it, I really like looking at you...you're so cute, so damn hot." He said and kissed Jasper quickly. As he moved closer to Jasper, he felt the blond stop moving his lips against his own. He pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Y-you're hard."

"Oh, yeah...erm, sorry?"

Jasper smiled and laughed lightly. "It's okay...you just got me off so, erm, do you want me to-...you know, do the same?" He asked nervously, his cheeks had turned bright red and his eyes kept flashing to and from Jacob's.

Jacob smiled at Jasper and found the blond's eyes landing back on his face. "No, its okay, you don't have to."

"But I-...Its okay, I want to." Jasper said and moved closer to Jacob so their bodies were pressed against each other. He reached his hand in-between their bodies and down to Jacob's hard erect length –covered by his boxers. "I do, I want to." He reassured as he saw the look on Jacob's face.

"Jas, let's just go to sleep." Jacob said and moved Jasper's hand from his crotch. He pulled the blond boy closer and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him there. He nuzzled his neck as he spoke quietly. "Anyway, you can make it up to me some other time." He said and kissed Jasper's neck.

* * *

Jasper's eyes fluttered open and the first and only thing he saw a russet skinned chest. He tilted his head back slightly and saw Jacob was still fast asleep. He smiled and moved up the bed slowly and quietly –leaving his arms tangled around Jacob's body- so he was face to face with Jacob. His soft smile grew as he realised how young and childlike Jacob looked while sleeping. He traced the tips of his fingers over Jacob's cheek.

He couldn't believe what had happened last night...but he didn't care. He was glad he had asked Jacob to stay over, was glad they had shared his bed, he was even glad about what Jacob had done to him. But looking at Jacob; his handsome face, his perfect muscled body...he didn't understand why Jacob wanted him and not someone else.

"Hey."

Jasper jerked his hand back, away from Jacob's face. "H-hey..."

Jacob opened his eyes slowly and looked at Jasper. "You okay? You seem a little...jumpy." He said smirking.

"You've been awake for a while, haven't you?" Jasper asked, his shocked expression replaced by a certain one.

Jacob shrugged and pulled Jasper closer to him. "Maybe...yeah, I was awake before you."

"There's no maybe about it. Why did you pretend to be asleep?"

Jacob shrugged again. "I was just listening to what you were doing...and feeling you feel me." He smirked as if Jasper had been doing more than simply touching his cheek.

"We should get up, we'll be late for school."

"We're already late."

Jasper sat up and looked down at Jacob. He frowned and then flopped down onto his back. "It's my second day, and I'm late." He said and then shrugged.

"Let me guess, at your old school you were never late."

Jasper shook his head. "Nope. Not once. But then again if you were late you had to make up the time at the weekend...and my friends would come around early to make sure I was up."

Jacob frowned slightly and rolled onto his back. "You mean Alice and that guy who always has his arms around you in like every photo?"

Jasper sat up again and looked down at Jacob. "Oh, no, you're the jealous type aren't you?" He said and leaned over Jacob; his hands at each side of the dark haired boy's head. "You're jealous of Edward?" He smiled softly when Jacob looked away, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "You don't have to be jealous of Edward...or anyone else. I like you." He smiled and bent forward to press his lips to Jacob's, sweetly.

Jacob smirked up at Jasper. "Oh, you do?" He pulled at Jasper's hips, making it so the smaller boy was laid on top of him. His smirk faded as he looked up at Jasper, his expression covered with uneasiness. "Good, I like you too...but can I ask you something?" He asked as he ran his hands up and down Jasper's sides.

Jasper frowned thoughtfully down at Jacob. "Y-yeah, of course."

Jacob smiled quickly before it faded. "Just, don't get mad at me or anything, please." His eyes flashed over to the table at the end of Jasper's bed -the one with all the pictures- and then they flashed to the nightstand next to the bed where there were only two pictures, one was of Jasper and Alice...and the other was of Jasper and Edward. "Did you and that guy –Edward or whatever...have you...were you together?"

Jasper pushed himself up into a sitting position on Jacob's lower stomach. He looked over to the photos on his nightstand and then looked at Jacob's eyes quickly before looking down at his own hands placed on Jacob's chest. "Sort of. But I told you last night, I haven't had...I didn't sleep with him. Anyway, it was complicated."

"Yeah, how come?"

Jasper smiled, fully aware of the enjoyment he could now hear in Jacob's voice. "It's just, well, we weren't together, like a couple, but we were together. I mean, we were together all the time and he did like me, he even said...you know what, I have an idea!"

Jacob watched Jasper as he scrambled off of him and over the bed to the nightstand...he knew whatever Jasper had been about to say about Edward was something he didn't like to think about, he could tell by the sound of Jasper's voice and the way he changed the subject. He sat up and leaned back against the headboard as Jasper moved back over to him, he found it weird how Jasper could move around the bed without knocking the sheet off of himself. "What's that?" He asked and pointed to the grey thing Jasper had in his hand.

"A camera." Jasper said as he climbed back onto Jacob's lap. "I see the way you look at the photos on my desks...and I want one of me and you, and so hopefully you'll stop glaring at the others." He grinned and moved closer to Jacob; he wrapped his arm around Jacob's neck and pressed the side of their faces together. "Smile." He said and pushed the button on the camera.

After the flash went off Jasper turned the camera around and looked at the picture. He smiled and then frowned at the two of them on the screen, he looked down at himself. "Erm, when did I take my shirt off?"

Jacob grinned. "You woke up late and started complaining about the heat, so you took it off."

"Oh." Jasper said nodding.

"So, what you gonna do with the photo?"

"I'll print if off later and then hide it in my draw." Jasper told him, eyes fixed on the camera.

"Why're you gonna hide it?"

Jasper looked at Jacob when he heard the defensiveness in his voice. "Well, we're both half naked. I can't leave that on my bedside table...my Mom'll hit it with the broom." He laughed. "But don't worry, I'll be getting one of us together to put on my bedside." He climbed out of the bed and made his way to his draws at the end of the bed. "Come on, we gotta go to school."

* * *

End of chapter 3!

Thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long to update.


End file.
